Viernes de Castigos
by kawaiigiirl
Summary: Podría simplemente dar media vuelta y olvidarse del castigo por esta vez, aunque no podría dormir pensando en lo que se le ocurriría a Levi como escarmiento por haber huido, o podría simplemente afrontar la situación como todo un hombre y demostrarle a Levi que podía pertenecer a su mundo. Advertencias: PWP, BDSM.


**Advertencias:** BDSM (ligero), travestismo.

**Género:** PWP

Grandes nubes grises adornaban el cielo ese día mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el asfalto, anunciando la tormenta que estaba por caer. La gente se apresuraba a llegar a sus casas, o al metro, con la intención de resguardarse del chubasco que amenazaba con mojarlos. Eren caminaba a prisa por las elegantes calles de aquel barrio berlinés, apretando con fuerza la larga gabardina gris que le protegía del clima y de las miradas curiosas.

Era un viernes por la tarde, el ruido de los autos de la avenida se escuchaba hasta las calles aledañas, dejándole saber al joven el tráfico de infierno que había en la ciudad. Las calles comenzaron a llenarse de personas enfundadas en trajes, con portafolio en mano y paraguas en la otra anunciando el fin de la jornada laboral de los oficinistas.

El joven apuró su marcha mientras apretaba con un creciente nerviosismo los extremos de la gabardina, mantenía su vista fija en el piso evitando mirar a nadie, sólo faltaban unas calles más. Se detuvo frente a un edificio con grandes ventanales y con balcones que adornaban cada uno de los pisos, al adentrarse en él corrió hacia el elevador sin siquiera saludar al señor Dieter en la entrada, apresurándose a oprimir el botón del séptimo piso.

Había decidido cumplir con el castigo de forma rápida, siguiendo cada instrucción al pie de la letra para disminuir el tiempo de la sesión y poder sobrevivir con su orgullo intacto, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento estaba dudoso de tocar el timbre. Podría simplemente dar media vuelta y olvidarse del castigo por esta vez, aunque no podría dormir pensando en lo que se le ocurriría a Levi como escarmiento por haber huido, o podría simplemente afrontar la situación como todo un hombre y demostrarle a Levi que podía pertenecer a su mundo.

Un momento después de haber llamado a la puerta, su novio apareció detrás de ésta.

―Creí que no vendrías, mocoso―Levi se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.  
>―¡Vamos! Dame algo de crédito, no soy alguien que se acobarda frente a un reto ―dijo Eren sin aclarar que segundos atrás estaba planeando huir.<br>―Esto no es un reto, es un castigo por tu mal comportamiento.  
>―Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, ese hombre estaba…<br>―Suficiente ―interrumpió Levi con voz trémula―. Ahora quiero que te quites la gabardina.  
>El juego había comenzado.<p>

Con las manos temblorosas, Eren fue desabotonando su gabardina, suplicando internamente que su novio no decidiera simplemente arrancársela de una vez.

―Por el amor de dios, sólo quítatela ―exclamó Levi―. No lo hará menos vergonzoso que prolongues el momento. Ya déjame ver el puto vestido ―llamarlo vestido había sido todo un detalle, porque lo que Eren traía puesto no era más que un simple trozo de tela negra que apenas cubría cuatro dedos por debajo de su trasero.

Dejó la gabardina en el respaldo del sillón y procedió a jalar la tela con la intención de cubrir un poco más sus piernas, sin disimular el bochorno que le provocaba usar una prenda femenina.

―Nada mal ―Eren se sintió temblar ante el escrutinio―. Sin embargo esas botas de lluvia no van con el disfraz.

―Bueno, estaba chispeando. Además, no pensabas que me iba a pasear por toda la ciudad en zapatillas de tacón, ¿cierto?  
>En cuanto el joven miró a Levi supo que había cometido un error, se había propuesto complacerle totalmente, no sólo para reducir los castigos que recibiría, también para dejarle claro a su novio que él podía ser un buen sumiso, pero aquí estaba él, metiendo la pata desde el mismo momento en el que el juego había comenzado.<p>

―Que te travistieras fue lo que te ordené por tu mal comportamiento en el club, sino ibas a hacerlo correctamente mejor hubiera sido que no te presentaras.

Auch, eso le dolió. A Levi no pareció importarle que Eren hubiese cruzado media ciudad en transporte público con apenas una gabardina para cubrir la vergonzosa vestimenta. El castaño sintió cómo la sangre subió a su cabeza y apenas fue consciente de la rapidez con la que su lengua se movió.

―¡Sólo son unas malditas zapatillas! No puedo creer que estés más interesado en ellas que en el maldito momento que se supone íbamos a disfrutar ―gritó lleno de frustración, deteniéndose a tomar aire.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, de un segundo al otro su cuerpo había chocado contra el piso y tenía a Levi sobre él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Cerró los ojos deseando haberse mordido la lengua y no haber soltado todas esas palabras que no harían más que reafirmar el pensamiento del mayor sobre lo inútil que era para soportar los castigos.

―Ya basta, serán veinte azotes por gritarme y quiero que tú los cuentes. ―Levi se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Eren, quien no dudó en tomarla por miedo a una represalia―. Al cuarto, ahora.

El joven entró a la habitación, cohibido por lo que vendría a continuación.

―¿Qué… qué quieres que haga?  
>―Sólo quédate parado dónde estás, permíteme admirarte en ese diminuto vestido ―recargó la mano en el hombro desnudo de Eren, deslizándola hasta el codo para después posarse en la estrecha cadera e iniciar un recorrido por los muslos del joven, quien soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que hizo sonreír a Levi.<br>―De rodillas.

Eren se apresuró a adoptar la posición, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda obedientemente, con un enjambre de abejas revoloteando violentamente en su estómago ante la expectación de la próxima instrucción de su amante, rezando por que se conformara con los ya conocidos azotes y no se decidiera a intentar algo desconocido y vergonzoso para él, no estaba de humor para ello.

Levi se dirigió al mueble en el que se encontraban cada uno de sus juguetes, eligiendo cuidadosamente aquel que los llevaría al éxtasis. Tomó entre sus manos un anillo para pene y esbozó una ladina sonrisa.

―Hoy no te correrás ―giró sobre sus talones y dio una nueva orden―. Será mejor que empieces a desnudarte.

Eren suspiró agradecido de que Levi no decidiera prolongar la humillación, después de todo, retardar un orgasmo podía ser más placentero de lo que una vez creyó. Un poco más animado se levantó y comenzó a bajar el cierre del ajustado vestido, el cual tuvo que jalonear hasta que pudiese deslizarse por sus piernas. Levi entornó los ojos viendo arruinada una de las partes más eróticas de la sesión, su sumiso realizando de la forma más torpe, el noble arte de desnudarse.

―Vaya, debo admitir que no pensé que te atreverías a usar ropa interior con encaje ―dijó al ver que unas lindas pantaletas rosas con listones y encaje adornaban la zona intima del castaño―. Dime tu palabra de seguridad ―exigió.

―Titán ―escupió el chico, fastidiado de tener que responder la misma pregunta al inicio de cada sesión. Comprendía la importancia de recordarla, pero la insistencia de su amante le parecía otra forma en la que le reiteraba que seguía pensando en él como un niño.

Levi se hincó ante él, bajando cuidadosamente la pantaletas, prosiguiendo a colocarle el anillo para pene, el cual comenzaba a agradar a Eren, que temía no cumplir con la orden de no correrse sin tener un soporte extra. Con el chico a su merced, Levi le colocó un arnés simple con collar, muñequeras y tobilleras inmovilizadoras que unidos entre sí mantenían las extremidades de Eren detrás de su espalda, minimizando sus movimientos.

―Me encantaría ponerte una mordaza, pero voy a necesitar tu boca. Híncate, y no hables a menos que te haga una pregunta. ¿Quedó claro?  
>―Sí, señor.<p>

Levi, a quien no le gustaba usar los disfraces propios de ese tipo de juegos, iba vestido con un simple traje de aquellos que utilizaba para ir a la oficina, y de la cual acababa de regresar minutos antes de la llegada de Eren. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa dejándola abierta y arremangándola, haciendo tragar saliva al joven hincado frente a él. Sonrió.

Contrario a su pareja, Levi se quitó el pantalón y las trusas sin ninguna prisa, permitiéndole al muchachito disfrutar de aquel calorcillo que se extendía por su cuerpo ante la promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Una vez desnudo se sentó a la orilla de la cama, incitando a Eren a seguirlo con un movimiento del dedo índice.

―Ya puedes comenzar a mamármela.

El chico pasó la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, y acercó su boca al pene de Levi, lamiendo en pequeños círculos la punta. Levi soltó un gemido quedo, dejándole saber que lo estaba disfrutando, motivación para Eren, quien terminó por engullir todo el miembro logrando evitar las arcadas.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. El joven se concentraba en producirle el mayor placer a su amante, contento de los gruñidos salvajes que salían de él. Saber que Levi estaba recibiendo placer justamente de él le hacía que se sintiera en las nubes, absolutamente feliz.

Levi terminó en su boca dando una última estocada, liberando su semen en la garganta de Eren, quien lo tragó todo, procurando limpiar su miembro sabiendo de antemano lo mucho que le desagradaba la suciedad a su novio.

―Suficiente.  
>El hombre tironeó de sus cabellos hacía arriba para mirarlo a los ojos. Eren le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos sin acobardarse, bajándola después en señal de sumisión, una que ambos sabían se debía sólo al placer que sentía el jovencito al saber la excitación que esta acción provocaba en su pareja.<p>

Levi siguió su mirada, apreciando el enhiesto pene ante él, rojo por la sangre que circulaba por las venas que lo bordeaban, pidiendo por la atención que sabía no recibiría ese día; se relamió los labios.  
>―Quiero que te pongas sobre el borde de la cama<br>Eren así lo hizo, su torso descansaba sobre el colchón, con el trasero al aire, a merced de su novio. Levi tomó el lubricante del buró, para después verterlo sobre su mano derecha.

Eren tenía los ojos cerrados con un gesto relajado y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su aniñado rostro, listo para sentir esos dedos deslizándose en su interior. Levi amaba descubrir en los rasgos del chico, la absoluta confianza que le tenía, sin temor alguno a salir lastimado.

―Ahhhh ―Eren gimió ante la inesperada nalgada que recibió, una corriente eléctrica expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Enseguida Levi introdujo dos dedos en el rosado orificio, moviéndose en círculos con la intención de ensancharlo. Unos minutos después, Eren estaba preparado.  
>Entró de una sola estocada, arrancando un sonoro gemido de su amante sin esperar siquiera a que éste se acostumbrara.<p>

Eren se sentía impotente con Levi a su espalda, sin que pudiera siquiera acariciarlo. Hacía arder todo su cuerpo, era más consciente de las caricias que su amante le proporcionaba. El calor se expandía por su cuerpo llevándolo a delirar de placer, las estocadas eran rápidas, no buscaban su próstata pero le producían tanta satisfacción que lo único que podía recordar era el nombre de Levi.

―Joder, sigues tan apretado como la primera vez ―dijo el moreno, sosteniendo las caderas de Eren para ejecutar con más fuerza las embestidas ―.Dime, Eren ¿Esto te gusta?  
>―Sí…<br>―¿Sí qué?  
>―Sí…ahhh…señooor…<p>

Tres embestidas más y Levi se derramó dentro del joven, dejándose caer sobre él. Sus agitados cuerpos clamaban por aire, disfrutando de los ramalazos de placer que aún les sacudían.

Unos pocos minutos después el hombre mayor se levantó y liberó al chico del arnés que lo mantenían inmóvil.  
>―Es momento de tu castigo, levántate ―Eren así lo hizo, manteniendo la mirada gacha, esperando instrucciones.<p>

Levi se acercó a la mesita donde guardaba sus juguetes, listo para elegir con cuál de ellos torturaría al chico detrás de él. Claro que podría darle los azotes con su mano desnuda, pero sabía cuánto disfrutaba Eren de ello, algo que anularía por sí mismo el castigo.

Se decidió por la fusta, esa bella vara con cuero en la punta que al contacto con la piel hacia un hermoso sonido.  
>―Ven aquí ―le dijo al joven, quien dando unos decididos pasos se mantuvo expectante de sus acciones.<p>

Levi admiró la piel ligeramente morena, lozana y elástica que denotaba la buena salud de su sumiso. Recorrió el cuerpo con la fusta en una caricia suave y lenta, bajando desde el cuello, hasta al bien formado abdomen, delineando las caderas y erotizando la entrepierna, deleitándose con los sonidos que Eren dejaba escapar de su garganta.

Un poco más abajo y se encontró con los muslos. Esos muslos que pese a la complexión delgada del joven se mantenían rollizos, que eran aún más tiernos en el interior, y que adquirían un adorable tono rojizo después de ser azotados. Los muslos de Eren eran, después de sus ojos y su boca, la parte favorita de su cuerpo.

Dio unos toquecitos más a los muslos y luego se sentó en el sofá de cuero de la habitación, aquel en el que gusta de dar los azotes. Le indicó que se acercara y esperó hasta que Eren se colocó sobre su regazo, preparado para los azotes que recibiría a continuación.

¡PAM! Sin aviso alguno Levi comenzó.  
>―Uno ―inició Eren la cuenta<br>―Dos ―continuó enumerando en voz alta, sintiendo cómo su trasero se calentaba más con cada azote recibido, enviando una corriente eléctrica hacia su ingle, estimulando su necesitado pene.

Levi distribuía los azotes en ambas mejillas de las nalgas, no quería abusar de una, además deseaba ver como todo el trasero de Eren se ponía rojo. Cuando por fin el joven pudo terminar de contar hasta veinte sentía un picor mezclado con dolor que se transformó en algo satisfactorio cuando su novio comenzó a acariciar los lastimados glúteos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Eren.- Levi tomó su barbilla y dirigió sus labios a los suyos propios. Las felicitaciones y los mimos que venían después hacían que todo valiera la pena, eran esas pequeñas muestra de afecto junto con el placer posterior a cada castigo proporcionados particularmente por aquel hombre la razón por la que Eren había decidido adentrarse en ese nuevo mundo.

El joven se impulsó para ponerse de pie y, aprovechando que todo el mal humor de Levi se había esfumado tomó su mano para llevarlo fuera del cuarto de juegos. Los dirigió a ambos al cuarto de Levi, no se permitió dudarlo, en cuestiones como esa era tirarse al fondo aunque no hubiese nadie para detener tú caída.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a Levi de pensarlo, tomando su rostro los sumergió en un apasionado beso mientras de espaldas caminaba hacía la cama que utilizaba para dormir por las noches, dejándose caer de espaldas con el hombre sobre él.

―Eres un mocoso irreverente ―gruño Levi sobre sus labios.  
>―Y tú un anciano amargado ―dijo riendo.<br>―Tch, eso te costará otros veinte azotes.  
>―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? La sesión ya ha terminado.<br>―No termina hasta que ambos estemos vestidos.  
>―Eres un viejo mañoso. Auch ―Eren se quejó ante el pellizco que recibió en su nalga izquierda.<br>―Que sean treinta ―el chico decidió que era mejor mantenerse callado. Se quedó tendido sobre la cama con sus piernas enredadas en las de Levi, aún era temprano para dormir, pero, pese a que a Eren le cuesta mantenerse quieto sin hacer nada, acurrucarse con su amante era su actividad favorita, claro, después del sexo.

Levi mantuvo el ceño fruncido hasta que ambos se levantaron para comer, con la firme promesa de que la próxima vez, Eren recibirá treinta azotes, al chico no podía atemorizarle menos, por el contrario, lo esperaba con ansias.


End file.
